


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 循此苦旅，以达天际 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 白组火箭系列番外合集





	1. Verification

沐浴后的水雾将镜子里那张脸变得模糊不清，努德内伸手在那块方形的玻璃上擦出块不算规则的圆，然后对着朦胧中的那轮清晰，将自己吹到八分干的头发仔细梳理整齐。

几分钟后，他把使用完毕的发梳插在收纳盒子里，看着镜中的脸下意识地抿了下嘴唇。那是张年轻却普通的面孔，带着狭浅却明显的伤痕，总体而言不算出众，更谈不上惹人喜欢。

他深吸了几口气，拉开水池边半雕花半磨砂的门，映入眼帘的是卧室里那张宽大的床。壁灯斜射的暖黄光源下，斜倚在靠枕上的人包裹在起居服里的轮廓挺拔而修长。

听见门打开的声音，奥默里克将手里的平板电脑放下，亲切友好地朝努德内伸出手。

努德内半跪着爬上床，接受那只手发出的邀请，追逐着它收回的方向靠近奥默里克的身侧。他轻扣住对方的肩，在那双薄削的唇上印下蜻蜓点水般的浅啄。然后他抬起头，正对上的那双蓝色瞳仁里的眸光清澈如水，映着唯一可辨的倒影。

再次落下的吻比先前更重更贴实，探索朝着里面逐渐延伸。与实验室那次戛然而止的意外不同，这次他顺利地抵达深处，得以在那湿润温热的胜地徜徉。

他的手指穿过布料，体味着那具曾拒绝过自己的身体结实的触感，指尖故意停留在敏感的地方徘徊不去。随着轻柔的抚摸逐渐加重，掌下的皮肤也变得愈发灼热，到最后他干脆以整个身体的重量压上对方，贪婪地需索着他已然等待太久的温暖爱意。

身体里被压抑得太久的情欲如同过热却没有沸腾的水，看起来温和低调，内敛不张扬，却只需轻微的触碰便能撕碎那沉稳静止的表面，释放出滚烫灼人的蒸汽与水雾，不可控制地将所有靠得太近的物体灼伤。

与他的狂热正相反的是身下人的淡定，奥默里克的表现被动得让努德内恍然间有种自己是在单方面施暴的错觉。他趁着吻的间隙抬起眼来确认，在奥默里克那张表情紧绷的面容上，他并没有看到任何抗拒，那双随着他动作停止而慢慢张开的眼里所蕴含的情绪是承受与忍耐。

“学长，你不想跟我做的话，为什么不直接说出来呢？”努德内垂着头有些气馁地问，晶石般闪亮的眼睛里有薄云漫卷星光，“你这样，让我觉得自己好像是在犯罪。”他抽回那只插在对方皮肤与衣料间的手，将对方的衣摆重新整理服帖，就像什么也没发生过那样。

“我并非是不愿意，只是缺乏心里准备。”奥默里克连忙解释道，努德内那双眼睛里忽然暗淡下去的光让他感到心疼，他追回那只撤退的手，将它重新放在自己胸前，“毕竟你早晨刚到，我们中午才开始交往，可晚上就……这进展快得让我有些不适应。”他说话时始终看着对方的眼睛，“给我点时间，慢慢来好吗？”

“嗯，”努德内点头应着，跪坐的姿势让他看起来像个因做错事检讨的孩子，声音中夹着退意，“很抱歉，是我太心急了。”

“不，你不用道歉的，是我没考虑周到。”奥默里克撑起身子将努德内揽进怀里，沉默了片刻后，他有些羞愧地承认，“我没准备安全措施。不然我们今天就先熟悉下彼此的身体，不要做到那一步好吗？我不想你难受。”

“嗯。”努德内倒是认为偶尔冒些风险也无妨，可奥默里克的提议也完全合理。他没有经验，对方应该也是初次，没有做好充分准备就贸然进行的话，恐怕不会留下什么美好回忆。

奥默里克稍微松开些怀抱，方便努德内解开衣扣。他也扯开腰侧的系带，让那件真丝的布料顺着他的肩膀和手臂滑落在旁，露出他因坚持最基本的运动而肌肉匀称的身体。相比之下，不怎么爱锻炼的努德内轮廓稍显单薄，但拥抱时带来的触感更加柔软。

相顾无言地对视几秒后，奥默里克搂紧怀里的人，微润的唇覆上努德内有伤的额头，在那只侥幸逃过黑暗侵蚀的眼睛周围来回吻着，像是要将那垂泪般的划痕连同过往的不幸一并带走。

努德内的呼吸在这悠长缠绵的吻中变得越来越粗重，他的喉结随着胸腔越来越不平稳的起伏上下不安分地动着。难耐的灼痛自身体的某个部位源源不断地传来，将他极力保持的镇定烧毁殆尽。

他用余光瞟了眼依旧从容的奥默里克，那位学长的定力惊人，令他感到由衷佩服。可他是再也忍不住了，一把抓住奥默里克搭在肩上那只手，带着它迅速下移，猛地按在自己腿间。

奥默里克在手心触到某件硬物时本能地想要缩回，可他很快领会到努德内的意图，于是决意顺从地配合对方的动作。他将吻从面颊沿着耳侧滑落到脖颈，嘴唇在锁骨的凹陷处流连忘返，直到那块细嫩的皮肤被染成暧昧的绯红色，又游移到别处。

这样丝丝入扣的温存让努德内有种欲望被接纳的幸福，他越发放肆地在那只带着薄茧的手上蹭着，他迫切想让奥默里克感受他的温度和形状，体验他仅因眼前这双蓝眸而起的欲望，和因为爱着他而滋生的疯狂。

他在最后关头咬上奥默里克的肩，声音低沉地发出惬意的叹息，在对方身上留下浅浅的牙印和洒在腹部的黏腻。

“对不起，我弄脏了你。”释放后的努德内粗喘着仰躺在床上声音含混地道歉，可心里却有些得意于自己的任性。

“这根本没有任何关系，”奥默里克扯过床头的纸巾，将自己身体上流淌的液体大致擦干，又撑在努德内身侧，仔细地替他清理，同时柔声安抚道，“完全是可预见的结果。”

努德内沉溺在奥默里克体贴的动作里，静待身体释放后的酸软感在欲念的残韵中逐渐褪去。他忽然翻身将手伸进包裹对方下身的布料，抚弄着里面可触的灼热物，抬眼对那显然受到惊吓的人说：“该我来让你舒服了。”

“好。”奥默里克回答的声音有些颤抖，这是他初次被人触碰私密部位，难以避免地会有些羞赧。他自感做不到握着人家的手替自己舒缓，只好任由努德内施展，并希冀着可以早点结束。

然而事与愿违，努德内自己宣泄的时候冲撞得激情澎湃，可抚摸奥默里克的时候，力道却轻微得若即若离。他总担心下手太重会弄疼对方，却不知这种温柔反而是最残忍的折磨。

奥默里克的欲望被连续不断地挑起，逐渐积聚在顶端如上膛的子弹一触即发，然而那扣在扳机上的手指却迟迟不肯按下，仍在似有还无地抚弄着，仿佛是故意的恶作剧般。努德内的神情认真而努力，他正万分用心地取悦着奥默里克，并不知道自己的不得要领让对方难受到何种程度。

“……让我自己来吧。”奥默里克终于承受不住这种酷刑，只好向努德内出声哀求。他的心脏在长时间剧烈的跳动后已经开始生出紊乱的负荷感，让他有种随时会猝死的惶然紧张。

“嗯？”努德内表情有些受伤地望着奥默里克，抿着嘴声音颇为挫败地问，“我让你难受了是吗？”

“不。”奥默里克本能地否认着，可他的表情中的痛苦却擅自暴露了真相。

“那我换种方式吧。”经过短暂的思忖后，努德内缓缓俯身下去，肩沉到半途时有些微的停留，但很快便下定决心。

“这更不行！”察觉到对方想做什么的奥默里克露出几乎是惊恐的表情，可努德内背对他斜躺的姿势让他没办法越过对方的肩去制止接下来的事，只好哀声劝道，“你是有洁癖的人，何苦做这么为难的事情。”

“可是学长，相对而言富含细菌的数量和种类较多的口腔才是更不干净的，”努德内头也没回地反驳着，拇指轻轻擦去那前端渗出的透明液体，“这种常识性的问题，你不可能不知道。”他没等奥默里克反应，又继续道，“不过你放心，我会注意不把你弄破。”

“不是这个问题！”奥默里克还想坚持，可他的声音却很快化作难堪的呻吟，骤然被夺走掌控的身体重重地倒回床上，不断沁出的汗水将床单浸得潮湿，鸦羽般黑亮的发凌乱地贴在前额，显得从未有过的狼狈。

即使被情欲的潮水裹挟走大部分清明，奥默里克也没有忘记努德内是个爱干净的人，他在理智即将被完全淹没的刹那抬起对方的肩。可这原本是好意的动作却让那喷射出的液体正好溅进对方那双明目里，烫得努德内拧紧那亚麻金色的细眉头，捂着眼睛流出晶莹的泪水来。

“对不起，我、我不是故意的。”奥默里克见状慌乱地跑进浴室，再回来时手里拿着块饱蘸温水的毛巾。他内疚地扶着暂时失去半边光明的努德内，让他侧躺在自己膝盖上，轻轻地挤着水替对方清理，含着歉意地轻声问道，“很疼吗？”

“就成分和温度而言，它自然不可避免地存在轻微刺激性，”努德内索性将另只眼睛也闭上，抱着奥默里克的膝盖，像只过冬的松鼠那样安然地躺着，“但终究是无害的，过会儿就好了，眼泪会清理掉它。”

“哎，你还真是令我意想不到的……”奥默里克有些无奈地感叹着，却想不到合适的词来形容这种惊心却并不令人讨厌的大胆，只好弯腰下去以吻代替言语，在那微微弯起弧线的嘴角轻轻停留。

“学长被我吓到了是吗？”努德内轻笑着问，懒洋洋地向后抬起手，想要触到对方的存在。

“是有点。”奥默里克将自己稍微放低，好让对方的手能够到自己的脸。

“那你还敢跟我做吗？”努德内以开玩笑的语气问，话音出口时，心里却不由得忐忑起来。

“嗯——关于这个问题，或许我们该趁现在交换些想法。”奥默里克回答，回吻着那只正拨弄自己耳垂的手。

“好的。”努德内紧闭的睫毛抖了抖，他庆幸自己不用睁开眼睛去迎接奥默里克的目光。狂热的情潮撤退后，留在心里的是坦露欲望后的惶恐，他甚至有些担心，自己方才的举动在清心寡欲的学长眼里，会不会属于色情狂的范畴。

“为了保证我俩都能拥有高质量的体验，我认为我们应该先确定彼此的喜好、能接受和不能接受的行为，以及希望对方为自己做到的事情。”奥默里克声线平稳而温柔，边说边替努德内将后脑湿润的乱发梳理服帖。

“你把范围划定得过于宽泛了，学长，”努德内保持着平常的音调回答，听起来就像讨论实验步骤般自然而严谨，“我只能说，在常规范畴的行为里，我没什么不能接受的，除此之外，也没什么特殊的爱好。”稍微停顿后，他补充道，“如果学长有喜欢做的事情，我也愿意配合。”

“我也没什么特别的要求，事实上，我在这方面的倾向或许算得上保守，”穿过指尖的发丝柔韧浓密，被汗水润湿成更深的棕色，仿佛是只鹿的皮毛，仅是简单地抚摸就让奥默里克觉得心里有溪水流过，“所以希望你做的时候能尽量温柔些，最好能给我你要进来的信号，让我有所准备。”

“可是学长，”努德内忽然睁开眼睛，睫毛轻轻地眨动着，“作为主动方，大部分时候掌握节奏的都该是你才对。”

“呃——”奥默里克诧异地停下手，“原来你希望由我来做主动方吗？我见你开始时表现得那么主动，还以为你……”

“我怎样都行，” 努德内翻成仰躺，自下承接着奥默里克如瀑布般垂下的视线，“可既然你更倾向主动，那我就做承受方。”

“可我并不确定自己是否更倾向主动，我根本就没考虑过这个问题。”奥默里克诚实地回答，努德内话语中的肯定让他感到疑惑。

“你忘了之前说过的话吗？你说你没有准备安全措施的时候，本能想的是我会不舒服，这说明在你的潜意识中，我会是承受方。”努德内将奥默里克垫在自己后脑的那只手掌扯出来，用嘴唇细数指根那几片颜色略深的薄茧。

“或许是吧，”奥默里克回忆起自己说过的话，承认在潜意识的本能想象里他确是担任着主动角色，但又有些不敢完全肯定，“在此之前，我其实没有想过——”话到半途，他忽然止住言语。

“你没有想过会跟男人做对不对？”努德内的问题一针见血。若不是被近乎狂热的迷恋蒙蔽住理智，他早该在那次冲动的索吻前就察觉到，奥默里克平日不经意提到关于幸福的话题时，下意识假设的对象从来是女孩。

“过去是这样，”奥默里克无法否认这是事实，他担心努德内会因此怀疑自己的真心，有些急切地强调着，“可我现在对你，是真的很喜欢。这种喜欢不受性别的限制或约束，唯一重要且确定的事情，就是我喜欢你并且希望与你分享我接下来的人生。”他将努德内扶起来，扳正对方的身子，好让那双眼睛与自己对视，“请你相信我。”

“嗯，我知道学长从来不会骗人的。”努德内表情平静，脸上却浮起温热的云霞。他伸手环住奥默里克，将彼此的距离拉近，“某种意义上而言，我或许也是同样的情况，甚至更极端。在遇到你前，我从未渴望过与人建立亲密关系，不论男女，就连朋友关系也兴趣不大。”他的手沿着对方后颈的浅沟来回游移，描绘着山峦般起伏的骨节轮廓，目光带着沉醉的迷离，声音轻幽地说，“只有你，让我喜欢，让我想要亲近。”

奥默里克与那饱满吐露着情意的唇交换了一个短暂的吻，滑到对方腰侧的臂膀慢慢收紧，他望着那翠澈眼眸里如浮叶般的倒影说：“我们是在彼此都很喜欢对方的前提下交换欲望，而不是为了获得愉悦才觉得结合。所以倾向或癖好方面的问题不会成为我们间的阻碍，合得来就同时享受，有冲突就交换着满足对方。”

“嗯。”努德内应答的声音变得有些含混，他稍稍抬起身子，重新落下时变成跪在对方身上的姿势，“学长还有什么想谈的吗？”

“暂时没有了，其余的想到再——”奥默里克话没说完便被对方摁倒在床上，随即覆盖上来的唇堵住他未尽的声音，将淌过舌面的气流变成暧昧的低吟。

或许是经过了熟悉的缘故，努德内的动作比先前更无拘束，索取与掠夺也变得越来越坚决，带着丝毫不容抗拒的力量。

他真的不是主动方吗？奥默里克在心里暗自感叹着，迎面而来的灼热呼吸将他心里名为矜持的坚冰融化，带着毫不掩饰的张扬情欲，沿着他的身体四处铺呈，不遗漏每寸土地地挖掘着欢愉。

当对方的手再次伸向他腿间时，私密处被抚弄的羞耻感已经不再那么强烈，反倒是这种微妙的亲昵为他带来难以言说的舒适。硬要形容的话，或许该将它描述为没有被辜负的信任与被妥善珍藏的柔软。

“这次先让我来帮你吧？”奥默里克按住努德内的手，将对方的腰稍稍抬起，引着对方那被爱欲的潮水熨热的身体随着自己后退的动作靠近床头。他握住对方挺立的部位，轻轻地吻着柔软的前端，然后毫不犹豫地将整根抵进嘴里，尽量吞没到深处。

仿佛是被电流击中般，自温热处弥漫开的酸麻感让努德内的双腿再也支撑不起身体，只能靠在床头的墙上不停地喘息。

奥默里克的服务比他方才做的更彻底，他想说不用勉强到那么深的，身体却根本无力抗拒这种美妙的感觉，不但舍不得撤退，反而开始主动地追逐着欲望活动。

他太过沉溺，太过忘情，以至于没能及时抽出来，将那位有洁癖的学长呛得咳红了脸。

“倒是没有我想的那么难受。”奥默里克接过努德内递来的茶水，慢慢地清理掉嘴里残留的味道，附着在口腔黏膜上本就可以忽略的些微刺感也逐渐消失。被过度摩擦的舌面可见地泛红，咽喉处疼痛让他说话的声音低哑，但他的目光仍是沉静的，手掌轻轻地搭在努德内腕上，顺着他替自己擦拭身体的动作移动，然后随之停在自己下腹最热的那处。

他们微笑着忽然福至心灵地对望，谁也没有作多余的言语，却心照不宣地想着相同的事情

——明天一定要准备好安全措施。


	2. Validation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 710数字前后有意义，火箭系列  
> 他们真正意义的初夜

“明天是周末，我们稍微晚点去实验室也可以的吧？”努德内躺在床上枕着手臂问，微湿的身体散发着沐浴液留下的淡淡牛奶香，包裹在单薄的棉质布料里呈现出柔软的感觉。

“只要保证时数够，哪怕休息整天也没问题。”奥默里克坐在床边仔细地打磨着刚修剪好的指甲，角质的碎屑沾在他的指腹上形成绵滑的粉末层，怎么搓都有些微的残留。他望着陷在枕头里那张等待的脸，有些抱歉地说，“再稍等我几分钟，我去重新洗下手。”

“嗯。”努德内抿着嘴露出耐心而理解的笑容，像只渴望被爱抚的猫咪那样舒展着身体。他认为奥默里克的过度谨慎已经濒临强迫症的境界，可心里那春光明媚的绿草地，却为自己被如此小心翼翼地对待而暗自盛开着繁花。

大约七分钟后，奥默里克重新回到房间里，这次他坐在努德内身侧的床边，无声地看着那双迎过来的绿眼睛，微笑着轻托起努德内的脸，俯身便吻了下去。

这个吻绵长悠久却并不深入，他们双唇紧贴摩挲，舌尖浅缠共舞，却谁都没有再往里面探索的想法。他们保持着能够呼吸的空间，以华尔兹那样的节奏交换着爱意的问候。

被水浸泡得温润的手指滑过皮肤时，触感绵密温润好像握着花瓣在描摹恋人的身体。当那灵巧的指尖停留在胸前绽放的玫瑰色蓓蕾，自心窝处传来的激流让努德内觉得那是两人的心结合时产生的放电反应。

只有单边被抚弄所带来的落差让努德内感到万分难耐，他渴望的事情难以启齿，根本开不了口提这样的要求，只好抬手自己安慰起被冷落的那边来。

幸好昨晚的彼此熟悉让坦露欲望变得容易，否则以努德内素来内敛的性格，他宁可当场咬舌自尽也不愿在学长面前表现如此羞耻的动作。

“我是不是搞错流程了？”奥默里克忽然自吻中抬起头来，不太确信地询问着努德内的意见，“如果现在就挑起你的欲望，那待会做准备的时候，你岂不是会等待得很难受？”

“没关系的，”努德内喘息着回答，他翠澈的眼里早有情潮微漾，眸光迷离如湖面流散的晨曦，“就依照学长你的方式来吧，毕竟是初次体验，我们谁也不知道怎么做才是正确的。”

话虽如此，可奥默里克还是陷入了几秒钟的思考。沉默过后他伸手到床头柜上取来早准备好的安全套，拆开之后却戴在了自己的食指上。

“可能会有些疼，”奥默里克往指尖上挤了半寸润滑剂，将那透明晶亮的果冻状物递到努德内眼前，递上歉意的吻后，他保证道，“我会尽量小心的。”

隐秘处传来的冰凉感觉让努德内觉得舒爽，这是他们在货架前研究了将近半小时才选定的款式。努德内讨厌油腻的触感，所以选择了质感更通透的水溶性产品。

这可真是个明智的决定，清润通透的质感即使堆积也不会变得太泥泞。努德内知道奥默里克不会在意这些细节，可他仍希望自己能给对方留下个尽量完美的印象。

“疼吗？”奥默里克侧脸吻着被他抬起的那只腿，他只探进最前面的指节，便感到努德内的身子猛地抽了一下。

“不疼，完全不疼。”努德内回答，他说的是实话，除了异物侵入引起的本能排斥，那根手指滑入时丝毫没有产生任何痛觉，见对方根本不信的样子，只好说，“我只是有些不适应……简直不敢相信，你真的是第一次做吗？”

“我事先做了些文献检索，知道以什么角度进入合适，”奥默里克说着又探进第二个指节，这样的深度已经可以触摸到那关键核心最前端的钝角，“请相信我确实是第一次。”

“我没那种洁癖，”努德内无奈又好笑地说，望着奥默里克那因背光而愈发深邃的蓝眸反问，“你以为我会在乎这种事情吗？”

“别误会，”奥默里克连忙安抚着解释道，“我只是不希望你认为我在此事上有所隐瞒。”话到这他声音变得更加柔和，“我从来没有欺骗过你。”

“而我又何曾怀疑过你？”努德内伸手搭上奥默里克的手腕，轻抚过的指尖传递着信任与鼓励。

于是奥默里克探进整根手指，轻柔地按压着里面可触的微硬物，指尖自那浅埋在两瓣中的狭沟滑过，像是在寻找通道般来回推挤着两边。如此耐心地重复几次后，他耳边的呼吸越来越重最后含混成暧昧的喘息。

然后他抽出来，为第二根手指也做好与先前相同的准备。

重新被进入时努德内亚麻色的眉头稍有些皱起，异物感增强到接近难以承受的程度，他的身体像触电般紧缩，前胸骤然抬起又缓慢放下，额头上沁出细密的薄汗，看起来亮晶晶的。

奥默里克的手指安静地停留在努德内的体内，仿佛在那休憩般没作活动，嘴里柔声说着些抱歉的话，为自己给对方带来的不适内疚。

“不然我们换过来吧？”奥默里克望着努德内那因忍耐而紧闭的双目，于心不忍地建议道。

“真过分呢！”努德内睁开眼睛，故作不满地抗议着，“学长是想把难题扔给我吗？”看到奥默里克负罪地垂下头，他又只好无奈地说，“其实……这还挺享受的，虽然有些不适，但我能够感觉得到你……很在乎我。”说罢他重新闭上眼睛，不去看奥默里克抬起脸来的表情。

“我当然在乎了，”奥默里克轻贴着对方的腿说，嘴唇在那柔软的皮肤上逡巡，“在乎得患得患失，担心只要做错一步，便会令你受苦，并因此失去你，”他将脸整个埋进那熨帖的温软中，“很可笑是不是？”

努德内再次睁开眼，特意调暗的壁灯在他祖母绿色的眼睛里洒下金色的光，将视野中奥默里克半侧着靠在他腿上的脸渲染得朦胧。他忽然不再感到疼痛，于是出声道：“你可以稍微动下手指。”

抽动时的阻力确实较先前有所退却。奥默里克将指尖抵上那核桃大小的腺体，有规律地推挤几次后，他看到努德内原本搭在他腕部的那只手滑下去抓紧了床单，于是更认真地在那块欢愉的沃土挖掘起快乐的源泉来。

随着埋在深处的手指动作，努德内的身体不受控制地轻轻扭动着，他的声音变得含混不清，说话时夹杂着凌乱的喘息。他感到身体里的热泉已经蓄势待发，期盼着能在真正意义的结合中抵达顶峰，语调中夹杂着哀求地催促着说：“你可以进来了，就现在——”

“好。”奥默里克撤出他的手指，开始替自己身体将要被接纳的部位做准备。他的手有些颤抖，不是觉得前面的空气没挤干净，就是觉得展开的环带不够水平，还不慎将润滑剂滴到了床单上，又慌乱地擦拭着。

“学长，”努德内从未见过素来淡定的奥默里克如此紧张的样子，忍不住笑起来，“你现在要做的只不过是带上套进入我的身体，又不是为探针插取叔丁基锂安装氦气球，”身体里难耐的热潮因这插曲而稍有缓和，“就算失误了房间也不会爆炸的。”

“对不起。”终于完成那要命步骤的奥默里克低声说，既是为让对方久等而愧疚，也是为接下来可能产生的疼痛而预先道歉。他将努德内的腿抬起分在两边，望着那双写满确认的眼睛，先在周围轻轻地触碰以示提醒，然后深吸一口气，缓缓地埋入对方体内。

被进入的刹那，努德内发出畅快的轻叹，这刺探是如此真实饱满又火热，仿佛将他的灵魂与对方的牢牢钉作整体，从此再也无法彼此剥离。这是充满痛苦却宣告完满的仪式，是春日里恋慕的那朵花在秋日结成果实落在手里的沉甸甸的幸福。

“稍微放松些，不然我无法活动。”奥默里克抚摸着那双如盘蛇般紧缠的腿说。他的腰部传来吃痛的抗议，身体像是快要被绞断般，脊柱发出轻微的响声。

“可这根本控制不住，”努德内伸手扶住自己的腿，想要为奥默里克减轻些负担，却只分开很小的缝隙，“不然，你从后面进来吧。”说罢，他努力地平顺着呼吸，待体内涌动的欲望稍退，便挣扎着将自己翻成背对，抱着枕头将脸伏在上面。

稍微调整下姿势后，奥默里克环着对方的腰重新靠近，这样果然方便许多。但考虑到是初次，他还是体贴地将摩擦与冲撞减少到最低，更多地将前端紧密地按在对方的腺体上，绵密而有规律地顶弄着，用自己最柔软的地方去抚慰对方那坚实的核心。

努德内闷在枕头里喘息着发出猫咪般的呜咽，有些庆幸奥默里克不会看到自己此时的表情。眼角不断渗出的泪水与额头的汗液被精质的长绒棉吸，手指将湿润的布面抓得皱巴巴的，身体忽然急剧地颤抖起来。

他迅速地将手滑至自己腹部，掌心里很快便盈满黏腻烫热的液体。像是不想弄脏床单，又仿佛是在展示，他将那手伸到光下，有几道自指缝溢出的白色丝线晶莹地垂挂，很快被随之覆上来的纸巾擦拭干净。

饱尝过愉悦后的身体全然放松下来，内壁终于领悟出待客之道，决意接纳这份温存厚礼，将通往深处的道路敞开。

奥默里克感受到努德内身体的变化，俯下身来亲吻努德内光洁的背部，抱紧那因自己的律动而轻轻摇摆的身体，在温热的内里来回抽动着，不久后也尽数释放在了对方体内。

暖流注入体内所带来的感觉是幸福与满足。可这份喜悦只持续了很短的时间，那温热的填充便被无情地抽离，连同先前环绕着身躯的温柔触感也随之消失，只剩仿佛被丢弃的怅然与空虚。

“别走……”努德内忍着身体的不适，翻过身来眼神迷离地望着站在床边的奥默里克，低声抱怨着朝他伸过手去，“不要这么快走，再待一会儿不行吗？”

“行，待多久都行，”奥默里克拉住努德内的手，重新回到床上，神情无奈地问，“我还能去哪呢？我是去拿这个。”他将手心里握着的膏管展示在努德内面前，“我刚才仔细检查过了，你没有流血，但谨慎起见，还是应该涂上药，毕竟那里分布的是鳞状上皮细胞，很容易——”

奥默里克的声音被突然偷袭的吻打断。努德内暂时坐不起来，只好侧身搂着对方的脖子递上唇去，亲昵而坚决地扳着那因汗液蒸发而有些微凉的身体倒回床上。

“今晚的事，你觉得怎么样呢？”奥默里克戴着指套，为努德内轻轻地将药膏涂抹在内侧。

“这不是一目了然的事情吗？”努德内轻笑着反问，“身为男性，满足与否可是装不出来的。”他伸手穿进奥默里克黏湿的头发，感受着体内绵柔的动作，“倒是你……如果交换位置的话，我自认做不到你这样的细致和耐心。”

“我好担心你会痛，更不希望你受伤，”确认药膏已经涂抹得足够均匀后，奥默里克褪下指套，将药放回床头，躺在努德内的身边，深情地端详着近前那张微笑的脸，“也害怕万一做不好，给你留下坏印象，从此之后都被你嫌弃。”

“可你做得很好，”努德内说话时眼神温润得像只溪边饮水的鹿，“比我想象中的还要好，”他的手环上奥默里克后颈，望进那海湾般蔚蓝的眼睛，“原来跟你做是这样的感觉。”

“想象？”奥默里克眨了眨眼睛，有些诧异地问，“你事前曾对此作过想象吗？”。

“说出来或许会被你讨厌吧？”努德内暗恼自己智昏失言，避开对方探寻的目光，沉默了好半天才开口，“学长是我长期以来的幻想对象。”

“原来是这样。”奥默里克抬起对方的脸，随之扬起望过来的视线闪烁，让他忍不住地将吻印上那只有伤的眼睑。

其实他有些好奇自己在那些想象中扮演着什么样的角色，却又不方便开口问那么隐私的事情，只好将躲进怀里的努德内抱得更紧些，轻轻地拍打着对方的背部表示自己并不在意。

他们静静地躺在夜色里，对视的眼中含着千言万语，却谁都没有说话。他们望着对方眼里的自己依稀的轮廓，好像那模糊的倒影便是彼此灵魂的碎片，可以钻进对方心里去阅读那无法用词句承载的微妙思绪。

“睡吧。”“晚安。”

他们的声音交缠，分不清谁说了什么。但熄灯后落在努德内耳边那句如诗般的话语，却绝对是奥默里克的声音：

“你的眼睛在夜里亮得好像星辰，将你揽在怀里就仿佛拥有了整座宇宙。”


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在上篇之前。关于他们怎么会花了半小时选安全套和润滑剂。

在装修简约风格调素净的药店里，藏在角落里那排货架上包装鲜艳的纸盒就像是黑白背景里被过滤出的彩色，在满目清冷的色调中安静地暗示着暧昧而含蓄的目的，为顾客省却开口询问的尴尬与羞赧。

“你对乳胶不过敏吧？”奥默里克小声地问，他的手指停留在乳胶安全套上，视线却在聚氨酯和聚异戊二烯产品间来回扫着。

“嗯？”努德内抬眼来的神情有些恍然。眼前的光景让他感到有些不真实，幸福降临得太突然，昨晚的他是那么惶恐而冲动地想要获得确定，黑夜过去在白昼中变得冷静的他又开始忐忑，发生速率过快的化学反应令他本能地想到毁灭。可既然已经进行到这步，又如何停得下来？他朝奥默里克点了下头，“我在实验室常用乳胶防护，从没出现过不良反应。”

“好的，”得到确认后的奥默里克将聚氨酯和聚异戊二烯制品排除挑选范围，前者延展性和弹性都不如乳胶，而后者问世时间太短，尚未形成样本量足够作参考的试用反馈，只要不用考虑过敏，目前还是选用乳胶制安全套最保险。但即便如此，种类也依然多得令他犯难，只好向努德内寻求建议，“你觉得哪种比较合适？”

“仅从包装判断的话，看起来都差不多，”努德内的表情镇定而平静，心中那点隐约的羞耻心全蕴在脸颊的霞彩里，“没有样品可以试用，不，可以确定材质和触感吗？”还真没有，于是他将盒子直接拿在手里，“我们先来看下成分吧。”

在那些要凑近才能看清的成分表中，奥默里克发现了好几类芳香原料和多达十余种食品级染色剂，他对人类在追求愉悦方面的想象力感到叹为观止，难得地承认自己的孤陋寡闻：“竟然还有添加夜光粉的？”

“用的是硫化锌吗？”努德内好奇地凑过去，在他的认知里，这是绝对不该放在身体里的成分，“颜色这么多，看来也少不了硫化钙、镁、纳……”他眼神复杂地看了会那些荧光闪耀宛如科幻片的包装，将自己手里冷色调的纸盒伸到奥默里克面前，“我这还有盒添加了苯佐卡因的呢。”

奥默里克的表情在听到那四字成分时瞬间凝固，望着努德内那看不穿心思的眼睛，沉默了几秒后才试探着问：“这没必要吧？”

“我只是告诉你有这样的产品，并没有暗示什么。”意识到给对方造成怎样误会的努德内别开视线，将手里的纸盒放回原来的位置，垂着手再也不想碰那些五颜六色的包装。这货架简直就是惊奇柜，谁知道下一秒又会翻出些什么诡异的玩意。

“综合下到目前为止的结论，在最高的价格区间里功能最普通的产品是最安全的，”奥默里克据此选好认为合适的货物，确认努德内并没有反对，便将它们放进了购物篮里，“保险起见，准备三家生产商的吧。”

“你看清包装上标明的尺寸了吗？”努德内忽然出声提醒，说话时他没有望着奥默里克，猜想对方也不会希望被自己看到尴尬的表情。

“就乳胶的延展性而言，尺寸间几毫米的差异完全可以忽略，”奥默里克的声音倒还算平静，“表面是照顾舒适，其实更多是为了满足心理需求，”他望着努德内侧过去像是在偷笑的脸，“许多问卷调查的数据与双盲实验的结果都指向这个结论。”

“学长觉得可以就行。”努德内抿着嘴，按捺住心里越发旺盛的犯罪欲，他好想窃取奥默里克的文献检索账号，看看这位学长从昨晚到现在都搜了些什么关键词。

然而并不需要动用任何非法手段，他很快地就在伸到面前的手机里看到奥默里克不但检索了数量众多的关键词，还为它们作了索引并点亮星号加入收藏，甚至还按照影响因子和被引量权衡了可参考度。

“排除掉已经几乎被淘汰的石油类产品，摆在我们面前的就只有三种选择，”如果不留意他站立的位置，旁人见奥默里克那严肃认真的表情，只会觉得他是正在大学课堂上为学生介绍试剂区别的年轻教授，“按照通常的润滑度从高到低排列，分别是油基、硅基与水溶设计。然而这也不是绝对的，专利更新的硅基产品润滑度可以跟传统油基类产品媲美，至少文献里是这么说的。”

“这边有部分产品的试用，挤出来比较下便知道哪个合适了。”努德内说着便动手实践起来。考虑到性别因素，他先滴在手指上的是看起来最适合的油基润滑。从颜色看，那些液滴呈现透明到金色不同程度的深浅。

“油性产品润滑度最高，大部分是专为男性设计的，”奥默里克望着正将它们逐个抹开的努德内，见那翠澈的眼眸忽然深沉，便猜想对方是有了结论。“你觉得怎么样？”

“确实非同寻常地润滑，”努德内捻弄着手指回答，“可这油腻的感觉，让我想到实验齿轮里的机油。”他十分抗拒地说，“我可不希望自己的身体里沾上这样的东西，做完后这根本洗不掉吧？”

“恐怕只能用清洁液才能完全去除残留，”奥默里克托起努德内的手掌，指尖滑过那泛着浮油光泽的皮肤，神经末梢反馈回来的触感确实不怎么令人向往，“然而清洁液并不是为人体敏感部位设计的，更不能用在体内，”他取来药店准备在旁边的棉片，尽量地擦拭着，“还是换种类别的产品吧。”

“嗯，”并不顺利的擦除过程加深努德内的厌恶程度，“油性液体甚至还会溶解乳胶，提高安全套破损的概率，”他倒不认为这是个必须严格规避的风险，可奥默里克肯定非常在意，“除非你想跟我无套在水里做，否则我找不到任何选择它的理由。”

“我可没那种打算，也并不想开发此类爱好。”奥默里克连忙否认，这位性格内敛的学弟偶尔直白起来总是令他震惊，他甚至无法通过表情分辨对方是否在开玩笑。

真喜欢也没什么问题，反正硅基产品也是防水的。努德内在心里不动声色地想着。为避免被先前残留的油脂干扰判断，他将产品挤在手背。这边的皮肤比手心更敏感，厚度也更薄，却并没有从那几滴被轻轻涂抹开的液体中感到先前那样闷重的负担。

“摸起来不如前面那些滑腻，手感舒适很多，可还是油乎乎的。”液体在手背的凹陷处积聚，目测的粘稠感让努德内难以想象使用时的状况。这位实验室天才有轻微的洁癖，更要命的是奥默里克也有，他可不想在学长面前变得脏兮兮的。

奥默里克伸出手指沿着那浅积的液面边缘试探着摩挲，如果让他来评判的话，这种程度的油质感完全在可接受的范围内，涂抹开后的触感比某些防晒霜还要清透。可体内上皮组织毕竟不能完全与体表皮肤等同，理应考虑得更加慎重些，于是他又拿出手机，重新比较那些数据。

“拥有合法专利的硅基润滑剂副作用发生率极低，普遍被投诉的缺点是——会损伤胶质情趣用品，导致表面出现……”奥默里克关上页面，“我想我们不需要考虑这个问题。”

视野的角落里学长窘迫的表情让努德内不禁想笑，他假装没看见奥默里克脸上那可爱的的绯色云霞，专心地埋头研究起水溶性润滑剂的说明。他的手上已经没有干净的地方，于是便撩起袖子，露出瘦削的胳膊。

“在我的手上试吧，别弄脏衣服。”奥默里克说罢，体贴地贡献出自己的手背，让努德内将那些成块的胶状物挤在布满汗腺的皮肤上。它们的触感如果冻般冰凉，质地看起来比芦荟的果肉还透明，就视觉而言比前两者优越得多。

“摸起来好舒服，就像水一样清爽，也没有特别不润滑。”努德内难得地给出了正面评价。更让他觉得满意的是，被润湿的皮肤放着不清理也会自然干燥，根本看不出任何涂抹的痕迹。他小声地说，“……我觉得这个好像可以。”

奥默里克看出努德内已经做好了决定，可他仍想再确认下安全性：“临床数据显示，水溶性润滑剂所带来的不良反应，绝大部分是由其中所含的甘油成分引起。”他将手机屏幕翻转到努德内的面前，“从比例来看，这个‘绝大部分’几乎就是全部了。”

“那就排除含有甘油成分的产品吧。”努德内说着便开始逐个检查产品的成分，润滑剂不像安全套有那么多花样和设计，他很快便无惊无险地确认完毕。终于选定后，他又不放心地问，“可水溶又不含甘油，这样的润滑持续时间不可能很长，总要补充的话，会不会太辛苦你？”

“没事，选你觉得舒服的就好。”奥默里克回答。才过去几分钟，涂在他手背上的胶体已经几乎感受不到厚度，只剩些许细微湿润的清凉感觉。这样的质地即使在身体内部也不会带来过重的负担，在必须绝对保证的安全性面前，其他的考虑都是次要的。

“嗯，那就这样去结账吧，”努德内意识到他们在这角落里站得实在太久，售货员看向这边的目光已经从不耐烦转变成更为复杂的内涵，他委婉地催促道，“我们还没吃晚饭呢。”

“再稍微等下，考虑到出现破损的可能，我认为应该事先准备避免感染的药剂。”想到自己可能为对方带来的伤害，奥默里克脸上露出愧色来。

“上皮细胞自我修复的速度是很快的，只要不是太严重的话。”努德内觉得奥默里克的担心是多余的，可这样被悉心照顾的感觉并不令他讨厌，所以他收回那些不必要的论证，“只需要考虑最普通的处理就行。”

终于确认所有的细节都考虑得恰当稳妥后，他们穿过药店里次第排列的货架，向着门口的收银台走去。

此时，表情怪异的女导购员已经下班离开，换了位年轻的小伙子站在那角落里，他朝这对恋人消失在暮色中的背影投去的是充满羡慕的眼神。

2019-03-17


	4. Deviation

“你不开心，”努德内肯定而非询问地说。奥默里克眼里那淡漠的雾霭让掩映其中的影子变得模糊，他要凑得很近才能看清伫立在那心灵窗户背后的确实是自己。他的声音在晚风吹过棕榈叶的窸窣里低如呢喃，“你仍在介意那件事，对不对？”

星辰的璀璨如连绵的雨丝洋洋洒洒地穿过玻璃天花板，奥默里克安静的面容在这淡银色的光雾里显得哀伤而透明，清浅而纷繁的思绪如成群的水母，拖着纤长的触须在他那深海般湛蓝的眸子里来回漂游。在静谧中沉默了许久之后，他才侧过脸去回望努德内关切的眼神。

“我听说旧时居住在海对面的柏柏尔人有个古老的习俗，”奥默里克的视线安抚地与对方眸色里的水波短暂交汇，如疲惫的海鸟般停留片刻后，又重新望着烂漫浩渺的星空。“当遇到什么事需要沟通又难以启齿的时候，他们就会相约乘船去往附近的岛屿。在那里，他们无所顾虑地敞开心扉，即使语生不快，事后也不能记仇。此间所说的任何话语都只能留在岛上，相谈完毕回到原先的聚落后，谁也不能再提岛上的事。”

“类似的事情，我在人类学家写的田野笔记中也曾读到过，” 努德内像观察洄游的鱼群那样盯着奥默里克眼里洒落的星光，“人们在指定的茅草屋里谈判，进去前脱掉特定饰物以示从原先身份剥离。只要跨进门的界限，他们便不再是他们，出来后也无需为里面发生的事情负责。”海浪的声音在沉默的几秒内将寂静的夜晚填充，“奥默里克，你今晚究竟想说什么？”

“既然我们已经来到这万里之外遥远的岛屿，置身于亘古宇宙赠予的美丽星空下，不如入乡随俗，也把我们的心里话留在这里如何？”奥默里克说话时注视着星星，余光里他的手指在努德内柔韧的发间来回梳理着，指尖轻点的节奏好像海潮留下的螃蟹穿梭在红树林里的碎步。

“嗯，”努德内轻声做出肯定的回应，松开怀抱在奥默里克腰间的手臂，支撑着身体坐起来，望着下方那倒映着星辰的眼睛，又忍不住俯身吻了吻奥默里克薄削的唇，“有什么话你就说吧，我听着。”

“请答应我，不管我接下来说什么，你都不许笑话我，”奥默里克抬起身子却没有坐起来，而是顺势将头枕在努德内的腿上。抱紧对方的膝盖，他翻着眼不确定地问，“可以吗？”

“嗯，”努德内将奥默里克的鬓发别到脑后，不让那散碎的黑丝阻挡自己端详那张脸的视线，他的心跳因惴惴不安而有些加速，可腿骨承托的重量又敦实得安心，他的声音温柔而笃定，“可以，我答应你。”

得到保证后的奥默里克将脸贴在努德内睡衣柔软的棉质上轻轻地蹭着，隔着布料隐约传来的皮肤热量比室外的热带空气还令他觉得温暖。决意放下所有顾虑与骄傲后，素来能言的他变得有些语无伦次。

“我喜欢你，是真的很喜欢，”他决定以表白作为开场，这让他得到落在发间的吻作为鼓励。他的笑中带着自嘲，“在我以为自己会死的那个时候，比起我不复存在的未来，更让我担心的是你失去我后该怎么办。”说到这里，他稍往后靠了些，“别误会，我并不认为你没有我就不能活。你或许会难过很久，但时间会冲淡一切，我考虑的是你的理想和我们到目前为止的研究。”

努德内察觉到这些话语里有微妙的愧疚和歉意，奥默里克背靠着躺在他怀里的样子瑟缩得好像受伤的兽类。他用搭在对方肩上的那只手轻轻地安抚着，像对待婴儿那样拍打那微弓的背部。

“我想起我没有来得及为你留下遗嘱，只好在那摇摇晃晃的飞机上给父母写信，拜托他们确保你在我死后能获得应得的一切，从实验室到专利与技术许可，还有房产与其他你会需要的东西。”奥默里克的声音有些不平稳，仿佛自那架摇摇欲坠的航班飘来，因被死神追赶而显得仓皇。

“可是，奥默里克，如果，我是说如果，真的发生了那样的事情，你觉得我会接受你这样的安排吗？”努德内轻笑着有些生气地问，床上蜿蜒的影子摇摆着，像是在否认，“失去唯一的儿子对你的父母而言已是极为沉重的打击，我怎么可能再将你本该留给他们的东西夺走？”他的声音坚定而决绝，“……我什么都不会要的。”

“不要就不要吧，反正我也活下来了。我只希望你明白我有多在乎你。”奥默里克的声音无奈而悲伤，“……所以，当我满怀庆幸地回家却发现，不，以为我不再拥有你的爱，”他的声音在这里停了好久才继续，“那种骤然袭来的恐惧，比死亡带来的阴影还难以摆脱。我甚至产生一种可笑的错觉，好像那侥幸脱险的航班其实是飞到了另一个平行世界，这个世界中的你残忍而冷漠，比起陪伴你生活多年的我更喜欢没毕业的年轻实习生——”

“不会有这样的世界存在，因为这样的我是不符合逻辑的，”安静聆听着的努德内终于忍不住打断，俯下去将奥默里克的蜷缩着的身体捞起来，扳过那张有些恍惚的脸面对自己满目盈着的真切爱意。

努德内知道那次意外让奥默里克受伤很深，即使误会最终得以消除，被视网膜记录的创痛也不会轻易被抹去。长期饱受创后应激障碍折磨的他对此种情况再熟悉不过，所以他将很可能随话语出现在对方心里的闪回打断，并及时地给予重归现实的人饱满的安全感。

“我爱你，奥默里克，请记住这关键的事实，并相信这是个真命题。”确认对方眼睛里是肯定的神情，努德内才继续说，“那么与它具有相同真假关系的逆否命题便是：不爱你的人绝不可能是我。因此，不管是梦也好，还是你真的穿越到了平行宇宙，只要你遇见的我不爱你，那就说明那不是真的我。你该立即想办法回到真正属于你的世界来，寻找爱着你的这个我。”

“你的论证一向很严谨，谁也反驳不了你的道理。可我也并非任何时候都能保持足够的理智，”奥默里克的笑容里夹杂着痛苦与悲伤，“说来可笑，你知道那天傍晚，等你回来吃晚饭的时间里，我在想什么吗？”

努德内摇摇头，托起奥默里克的脸，落在嘴角上的吻让那低诉声音暂停，分开时，他发现奥默里克那蕴着海洋的眼里浪花四溢。

“从监控画面来看的话，你跟他……那时的情景，就跟你过去对我做的完全一样。所以我就思忖，那孩子年轻、聪明、前途无限，就像学生时代的我，果然是你喜欢的类型呢。然后我又想起你给我看过他的简历，称赞这位年轻人时丝毫没掩饰对他的欣赏。”最先漫过岸堤的眼泪被星光映射出彗尾般的光泽，顺着奥默里克的半边脸颊流淌，“所有的事情都让我觉得，你对我的离弃已成定局。”

对不起。努德内嗫嚅着，却被突然按上来的手指封住嘴唇。对面那双湛蓝眼睛的主人像是知道他会这么说，在他出声前便及时地止住，轻轻地摇着头挤出悲伤深重的微笑。

“你什么都没做错，是我误会了，所以你也无需道歉。”奥默里克移开指尖，凑上自己湿润的唇，递给对方一个带着海盐味道的吻。他们的舌尖纠缠时，有双臂膀环过他的身子，搂紧微微颤抖的肩部。“我今晚真正想说的也不是这件事。”

“那是什么呢？”努德内声音轻轻地问，他的唇自对方那两瓣上移开，沿着奥默里克脸上的湾流溯溪而上，将那蜿蜒而下的苦涩逐寸品尝，直到将那潮湿如海藻的睫毛也啜干，才依依不舍地分开。

“我不想束缚你的自由，如果某天你遇到让你觉得更幸福的对象，我不会阻拦你离开。”奥默里克认真而哀伤地说，流散在他眼中的光如浮起在海面的银鱼，鳞光闪闪地排列成蔚蓝海面上有生命的星河，他的声音轻微得缥缈吐字却很清晰，“只希望，你在心里尚有我一席之地的时候，不要那么轻易说放弃的话。”他的话语听起来憔悴又委屈，“我已经被你抛弃三次了，好担心下次再被你扫地出门，就再也找不到路回来。”

“三次？有那么多吗？”努德内惊讶地问，他跟奥默里克交往的这么多年里，磨合相处中难免有风也有浪，可他们永远同心，不管遇到多么艰难的考验，都能安全平稳地靠岸， “我怎么不记得？”

“你忘了吗？你曾明确地对我说过两次分手，而这次，你没开口却更干脆地收拾好行李，打算不告而别。”奥默里克叹息着抱怨道，“要不是我每次都毫无尊严地死缠着不肯放手，恐怕你我早就天各一方了。”

“抱歉，我承认向你提过分手，而且确实是两次，一次不少。对不起——”努德内将躲避般靠进怀的人抱得紧紧的，手掌沿着对方背部的骨节来回游移着，在耳畔啜泣的低音中说着忏悔与安慰的话。

努德内第一次提出分手，是在奥默里克最终毕业那段时日。彼时这位实验室新星的情绪问题已经严重到经常在生活中制造争吵的程度。他清楚而恐惧地明白这样下去只会导致灾难，可那些突然而至的冲动总是毫无征兆又难以遏制，想要改变的愿望越迫切，就越会陷入绝望的死循环。

“分手吧，我不想再这么下去了。”努德内记得自己最终放弃抵抗时是这么说的。至于奥默里克那时将他的话作何理解，他并不知道。

这句话说得突如其来，那天他们并没有争吵，房间里的氛围平静，奥默里克在他的视线里收拾行李。那位学长的计划到别的城市去学习实验室的管理与运营，这样等努德内也毕业时他们就可以尝试建立属于自己的实验室。他担心努德内在他走后会寂寞，微笑着保证周末尽量回来。

“我没听清，你再说一遍？”奥默里克正说着的安心话语霎时中断，呆立怔神的样子表明他听得一清二楚，只是不敢相信自己的耳朵接收到的信息。他瞬间冰封的眼睛里有雪花纷扬，如往日不断堆积的琐碎最终促成雪崩。

“如果不是你碰巧忘带手机，走到楼下又回来拿，从那次起我们就没有以后了吧？”努德内将下巴安放在奥默里克柔软的黑发间，像归巢的倦鸟那样歇息着。

那日他从奥默里克离开，门在他面前合上的刹那便开始哭泣，从默默流泪到失声痛哭，可才没哭多久，便被突然返回的奥默里克从沙发里挖出来抱在怀中，再也不舍得放开。

“不会的，”奥默里克的声音自下方传来，声线柔和而坚韧，带着不容置疑的肯定，“我会等你冷静，然后再寻机会跟你好好谈谈。”他感觉到唇触代替下颌骨的坚硬落在他的头顶，“那时我还没有察觉到你的问题，只觉得那些小摩擦并不是无法调和的矛盾。”

努德内听罢将怀里温暖结实的身体搂得更紧，奥默里克的身形比他宽阔，抱起来臂弯里填满的是幸福和安心的感觉。

第二次听到努德内说分手的时候，奥默里克正从冰冷的地板上坐起来，手腕被捆绑后留下的伤痕渗着血，嘴角挂着被咬出的红色液滴。他朝着蜷缩在墙边扣着双腿不敢看自己的努德内张开怀抱，终于后知后觉地意识到男友的情绪起伏不单是怀疑与焦虑那么简单。

“我们分手吧，我不想再伤害你了。”努德内伏在自己的膝盖上哽咽着说，方才那一幕令他感到后怕，他的双手是从奥默里克脖颈处收回的，若不是理智及时地占据上风，他可能会控制不住掐死对方。

“别怕，我陪你去看心理医生，我们明天就去，不会有事的。”奥默里克仿佛没听见努德内的话，像对待脆弱的孩童那样低声安慰。他挨着那颤抖的身体在墙边坐下，托起对方的脸不停地亲吻被泪水划过的伤痕，直到努德内扑进他的怀里泣不成声。

“你那时应该报警的，毕竟我已经表现出暴力倾向，要是我接下来对你做更可怕的事情怎么办？”努德内的声音与视线如瀑布般低垂，他的手指在靠在臂弯上的那张脸上抚摸着，泥泞的浅溪已经风干，只剩下微微湿润的感觉。

“有些风险是值得用命作赌注的，相爱本身就意味着生死与共，”奥默里克回答抬起头来回答，被努德内吻过的那边眼睑比另一边更饱满，“你面对问题的态度是如此的坦诚和积极，知道症结所在的我怎么可能放任过去那些阴霾继续折磨你？我可是希冀着能与你共度余生呢。”

“谢谢你，奥默里克，谢谢你那时没有放弃我。”努德内望着奥默里克那只睁得有些吃力的眼睛，觉得它眨动的样子可怜巴巴的，有些心疼又有些想笑。他忍不住凑过唇去，触感湿润而绵软，好像吻着只海洋软体动物。

“这次也是的，”奥默里克闭上眼睛，他感到今晚努德内的唇停留在这里的次数好像特别多，却猜不透是为何，“你明明可以直接将你的怀疑拿来问我，问我戒指哪去了，身上的香水味是怎么回事，出差时待在我身边的女孩是谁……可你却偏偏一声不吭，还想趁我不在家偷偷溜走，”他睁开眼睛来，正好看见努德内微微的笑意，皱着眉头说，“我感觉自己就像实验台上的烧杯，只要出现瑕疵或污迹就会被你毫不犹豫地扔掉，根本不值得你费心去思考还能不能修补洗净。”

“我可没随便扔烧杯的坏习惯，”努德内抿着嘴发出表示否定的闷声，翠澈的眼睛在夜里亮得好像猫的瞳仁，他的声音也是轻闷着的，“再说人也不是随便可以替换的烧杯，每个人都是世间唯一的个体，好像飘落在冬季的雪花，也好像组成夜空的星辰，看起来差不多，其实却各不相同。对大地和宇宙来说或许少了枚雪花失了寸星光没什么差别，可对独喜欢着某片六棱形，独恋慕着某束遥远光的人来说，雪化了星灭了，便是爱愿的终局。”

奥默里克有些欣喜又有些意外地看着努德内，方才落在他耳朵里的那些话好像诗歌般动听，记忆中自己朴素寡言的男友从来不会这样说话。或许是柏柏尔人的仪式真的有所作用，让离开熟悉环境的他们收起矜持与内敛，延续着古老的传统将藏在心底里的真意彻底坦露在星光里。

“……我早把心整个都交给你，即便是任性想要离开的时候，也没有想过收回，而是做好面对未来孤寂人生路的觉悟，我从未考虑过另寻他人代替你的陪伴。”努德内的声音在数不清的星子光下继续着，徐徐晚风替他真挚如歌的语调伴奏，“在遇到你之前，别说是恋爱，我连普通的愿意亲近的对象都没有，跟室友们都相处得磕磕绊绊，更无法想象与他人分享生活。我是因为喜欢你，才觉得跟你交往是可接受甚至令人向往的，而不是反过来因为有所需求才找个合适的人满足。”

“那么依你的想法，恋爱结婚本就包含在人生计划中的我，就是因为先有所需求，才找人来实现自我满足的类型咯？”忽然抓住重点的奥默里克沉声问，审视般的目光深深地看进对方有些躲闪的眼睛里。

“是、是的，我过去确实是这么想的，”被看穿心思的努德内低下头，停留在他脸侧的手掌温柔，尊重地没有将他有意回避的视线托起，“所以我常感到不安，尤其是在发现别人比我更能满足你需求的时候。”

“比如说什么样的需求呢？”奥默里克望着那双被额发掩藏的绿眸问，努德内的心思有时深重得令他猜不透。

“很多，”努德内的眼睑像猫咪耷拉下来的耳朵般低垂，“比如我觉得你应该会想要一两个继承人，毕竟你是父母的独子，不得不替家族考虑这样的事情。而我却没办法替你实现这样的需求，所以……如果你哪天想要结婚组成家庭，我也早做好准备接受这样的结果。”

“……”对方话里的意思听得奥默里克哑然，他看到努德内的眼睛里噙着泪花，好像湖面飘荡的泡沫流散在秋草般的睫毛根部。对面那张脸上藏不住的痛苦浸入他的声音，传递着有些嗔怒的质问，“在你眼里我竟然是做得出这种事的人吗？”

努德内沉默着抬起头来，他很想知道奥默里克在这个无法回避的问题上是如何打算的。望向他的那双眼睛写满难以置信，明晦交织在那眸光里的是驳杂的怨怼与心伤。

“你到底对我，对我们的关系，存在怎么样的误解？”奥默里克的喉咙酸涩，声带麻木，舌尖泛着苦味，“是什么让你觉得，继承人对我是那么重要的事情，以至于能让我舍得抛下相伴多年的你，去跟我不爱的人结婚？”

“对于豪门家族而言，这是人之常情，”努德内平静地回答，叹了口气后，又以同样的语调反问，“就算你不考虑，你的父母他们答应吗？”

“过去那么多个节日和假期我带你回家的时候，我父母他们对你有过怠慢吗？他们对你就像第二个儿子那么亲切，你有什么理由觉得他们不答应呢？”奥默里克意识到自己的情绪有些激动，稍稍平复后，他将视线自努德内那张看不见表情的脸移向天幕，“其实上次带你回家的时候，他们还问我打算多久跟你结婚呢。”

“那……你是怎么回答的呢？”瞬息即逝的错愕过后，努德内小心翼翼地问。回忆着当时的情景，他恍惚想起来些印象，奥默里克的父母好像是对自己的儿子说了些什么悄悄话，然后那位学长迅速地往这边看了眼，像是确认自己有没有听见。

“我岔开了话题，”奥默里克遗憾地回答，眼里的神光重新回到努德内脸上，“这可不是我能够独自给出的答案，我需要先征求你的意见，”望了会儿后，他忽然浅浅地笑了起来，“然后我父亲说了一句令我难忘的话，他说，早在我假期里还惦记着往学校带饭的时候，他跟我母亲就隐约地猜到，将来我的婚礼上恐怕不会有新娘了。”

“那他们对家族未来的产业继承是怎么考虑的呢？”有些发烫的脸颊让努德内说起话来也变得窘迫，他从没想象过自己结婚的场景，家庭对他而言也并非温暖港湾的代名词。可如果对象是奥默里克的话，只是在心里描绘那位学长穿着礼服的样子，幸福的含义就变得鲜活起来。

“家族不该成为桎梏后辈追求自由与理想的枷锁，财富更不是必须以幸福为牺牲的诅咒，”奥默里克神情庄重地回答，他的脸在淡色的光芒里蒙着纱雾，好像头顶着光环般神圣，“这是我父母一贯的主张，他们鼓励我追求真正想要的未来，所以你根本无需担心他们会反对。”说到这里，他的手抚着努德内的后颈，轻轻托起那张被伤痕割裂的脸，“倒是你的家人……恐怕我俩很难得到他们的祝福。”

“他们？呵——”努德内发出不屑的哼声，眼中有流光如往事云烟漫卷而过，对奥默里克说，“我早不当自己是家族的人，你也别在意他们怎么想，最好连喜帖也别发，免得我那两位哥哥来捣乱。”叹了口气，他又耸着肩说，“不过我们的婚礼上来的都是政商界名流吧？真不邀请我家人的话，恐怕会落人话柄使你将来难做……”想了想后，他继续道，“那就还是让他们来，只希望他们安分点不要让我太难堪。”

“既然如此，那就不要举办婚礼，我们可以选择旅行结婚。我不希望你在人生如此重要的仪式上还要委曲求全。”奥默里克将掌心里那颗聪慧的头颅拉近，以快要无法对焦的近距离望着那盈着星光的湖绿色眸彩，神情庄肃地确认着，“那么方才你说的话，是否可以被理解为，你愿意跟我结婚？”

“我……当然不会不愿意，”努德内别开视线，盯着床榻上两人融合成整体的影子，他叹息着垂下头，发帘轻轻地摇晃，“但很抱歉——”他感到环在颈后的臂膀猛地颤抖了一下，抬头正对上失望而悲伤的表情，“我还需要些心理准备，所以，请给我些时间，让我仔细地考虑这件事，”抿了下嘴后，他说，“这个时间恐怕不会太短。”

“好，多久都行，我会耐心地等待你作出决定，”奥默里克的眼里蕴着无奈的迁就，声音却带着几分释然。沉默片刻后，他又语气严肃地说，“既然我们暂时不会缔结合法的婚姻关系，考虑到可能发生意外的情况，我希望你能给我在紧急情况下替你做决定的授权许可。”

“你指的是类似医疗决策这样的事？”努德内眨着眼睛问，有些讶异却不算太吃惊，奥默里克思考问题的细致与周密他是知道的。

“不错，”奥默里克郑重地点头，“我希望你永远平安顺遂，可如果真的遇到意外，仅是情侣关系的我是无权为你做任何决策的，而你的家人……总之，每每想起这件事，都让我感到难以放心。”

“嗯，明白了，”努德内了然地应声，笑意忽然在他脸上如海葵般绽放开，浸染出珊瑚礁的霞彩。他握着奥默里克的手作出托付的动作，半开玩笑地以悲壮的语调说，“这下子可不光是我的心，就连我的命都一并交给你了。”

奥默里克没有言语，将靠过来的人抱紧，像终于卸下所有包袱的旅人那样，轻松而满足地倒在柔软的棉絮里，仰望着无垠的宇宙星空，沐浴在银光里的那张脸安详得好像巡礼归来的朝圣者。

“你还有什么话想说，或是想问的吗？”努德内自奥默里克的怀里抬起头来，伏在对方随着呼吸起落的胸膛上，隔着皮肤传来的心跳清晰而规律，如同鼓点敲击在他的耳膜上。

“根本不需要什么继承人，”压在身体上的重量让奥默里克那张沉静的脸在枕头里陷得更深，“你和我留给后世的将是名为知识与技术的财富，超越家族与个人的边界，是可以造福全人类的遗产。”他的眼神深邃，仿佛穿过宇宙看到几万光年远的地方，又好似跨越了时间，看到充满无限可能的未来，“我没有别的要说了。”

“嗯，好的。”努德内抬起身子，熟稔地扯开睡衣边缘的系带，在满天繁星的注视下褪尽身上的布料，在微茫的光雾里冲奥默里克微笑，缀在发梢与睫毛的细闪色泽如成熟的麦子般耀眼。

奥默里克觉得努德内俯视自己的那双眼睛，比深蓝色午夜背景中任何的星子都闪亮，被那身体挡住的光瀑流泻在那单薄的肩头，如池塘溅起水花般泛着朦胧的光晕。他刚张开口想说些什么应景的话，却被覆盖上来的吻封缄住多余的声音。

“继承人的事，我无能为力，”努德内扇动的睫毛将星光割碎，散落在眼眸里宛如夜明的藻类般闪烁漂浮，“可有些需求嘛，我还是可以满足你的，”流淌在他里的华彩带着几分狡黠，手掌任性地栖在奥默里克的腿间，指尖慢慢地朝着深处探寻，“置身在这遗世而静谧的岛屿岸边，与我躺在如此美丽而浩渺的星空下，你竟然舍得就这么睡去吗？”

2019-03-19


	5. Fermentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 107 前后有意义  
> 长期处在负面情绪影响中的恋爱关系有多少伴生着性暴力？社会学家的统计是：66%-68%

“你似乎情绪不佳。”极具侵略性的吻过后，奥默里克的轻微红肿的唇角看起来晶润。他早领教过努德内在性爱中的主动，却敏锐地察觉自那紧箍的臂膀传来的，除了对欢愉的迫不及待外，还有些微妙的反常与陌生，“发生什么事情了吗？”

“没。”努德内语调淡漠地否认，游走在脑后的爱抚轻柔得好似海浪，撞上他心里自潜意识奔流而来的情绪熔岩，没能浇灭那摧枯拉朽的炽热，却发出雪片落到红刃上的尖厉嗞声。名为理智的牢笼在这瞬间骤然坍塌，苏醒在体内的野兽冲破束缚，在他的心里撕开长长的裂痕，释放出积压已久的暴戾。

他伸手扯下奥默里克的领带，用那根昂贵的布条绑住恋人纤细的双腕。奥默里克的温柔曾令他如饮醇醪般沉溺其中，此时却莫名地让他越来越感到烦躁，哪怕最轻微的触碰也激起他内心野兽的疯狂嘶吼。

垂下的发帘将努德内的眼睛藏在晃动的阴影里，挡住那湖色表面涌起的危险波光。奥默里克诧异地望着那根缠绕在手腕上的蓝色绸缎，以为这只是恋人突发奇想的游戏，于是顺从地将两只手腕折向内侧，好方便努德内将它们捆得更牢固些。

奥默里克曾说过他愿意满足恋人无伤大雅的癖好。因此当努德内将他的手腕反扣在头顶上时，这位温和的伴侣丝毫没有反抗，只随着被拉伸的骨骼抬起腰肢，原本放平的膝盖也本能地屈起，然后被突然压下的身体分开在两侧。

努德内钳着被紧缚的手腕，顺着奥默里克的耳侧，沿着顺滑的脖颈线条，留下一连串绯红的印记，翻越锁骨山脉般的轮廓，一直来到胸前玫瑰花色的蓓蕾。

前戏是他过去极为享受的部分，可今天的努德内却没什么耐心。除去奥默里克下身最后的布料时，他的表情冷漠得像在给太平间里的尸体脱衣服，而不是在为小别后甜蜜的欢爱做准备。

奥默里克安静地没有出声，他将这怪异的沉默当做情趣的一部分，按照自己的理解扮演着被动者的角色。属于努德内的坚硬与灼热很快抵在他的腿间，毫无防备的疼痛让他的身体触电般颤抖，嘴里溢出痛苦的低喘，“请稍等下，我还没准备——”

近乎哀求的声音让努德内残存的理智暂时重获掌控。他闭上眼睛像是在休息般静止着，将那在灵魂里呼之欲出的野兽束住，赶在它的利爪扯断锁链前，为奥默里克做了最低程度的润滑与开拓。

“唔。”奥默里克察觉到努德内进来时没有戴套，习惯性地想要提醒，“你——”

“嗯？”努德内抓着奥默里克的肩，倒映着他面庞的是他最为喜爱的漂亮蓝眼睛，可他垂下的视线却冰冷得像条锁住猎物的蛇。

“没什么，”奥默里克咽下嘴边的话。心想，他们都很健康，关系也早已稳定，偶尔这样一次也无妨。他挤出尽量轻松的微笑，对正等着他回应的努德内说，“请继续吧。”

说罢他闭上眼睛，尽量地放松着那轮肌肉，将身体完全彻底地敞开，去迎接和取悦他最心爱的恋人。

随着努德内的动作，奥默里克体内传来的灼痛的感觉，好像有团火在里面燃烧。痛楚聚集在那最敏感的点上，蛮横地挖掘着伴生的欢愉，又沿着他的神经将快感输送到全身。

奥默里克在连续不断的撞击中皱起乌黑的浓眉，手指深深地反嵌进枕头里，抑制不住地发出难耐的喘息与颤抖的呻吟。

努德内捉起奥默里克的双腿，分别架在肩上。与他所表现出的狂热欲念相反，他并没有在这场欢爱中得到多少快乐。他讨厌自己对奥默里克所施的暴行，却控住不住心里那头猛兽，只好期待着能够尽快喂饱它，好让它餍足地再次沉睡。

只有这样，他的心与奥默里克的身体才能够双双得到解脱。

“呃，稍微轻点好吗？”奥默里克泛红的眼角盈出越来越多的泪水，将那鸦色的睫毛浸得湿润，又顺着颅骨的弧线滑落额侧，“这样有点疼。”

“嗯。”努德内答应着，动作却并没有放缓，反而越来越猛烈地在那温热的庭院里肆虐，一次比一次深地贯穿到内里。

释放的时候他扭头咬住奥默里克的小腿，极力地克制着破坏的冲动，才没让那象牙般的肌肤见血，只留下两排触目惊心的牙印。

身体里的野兽终于得到饱足，发出一阵得胜的狂笑后，满意地在努德内心里睡去，看来暂时是不会醒来了。

恢复平静的努德内心疼地望着那圈咬痕，落下许多赎罪的吻，试图用柔软的唇去抚平泛红的皮肤。

他留意到奥默里克还没有得到释放，却实在是无心也无力去继续这场性爱。

“对不起。”他替奥默里克解开束缚，将那条有些变形的领带绕在自己的腕部，自我惩罚般地越缠越紧，勒得青色的血管都鼓胀起来。他想要通过这种方式品尝奥默里克方才的痛苦。

幸好那是条柔软的绸缎领带，顺滑的光面造不成多少摩擦，布料的宽度也将力量均匀分薄。而奥默里克的顺从与配合更让他免于承受挣扎所带来的额外负担，他其实并没有感到多少疼痛。

“不要再玩我的领带了。”奥默里克轻声抗议着，伸手将努德内拉进怀里，吻了吻恋人依然灼热的面颊。

努德内像只渴望温暖的幼兽那样蜷起身体，靠在奥默里克的肩上。他想告诉自己温和的恋人，他的心里藏着只可怕的怪兽，如狮子般凶暴，如山羊般易怒，如毒蛇般致命。可当他小心翼翼地抬起眼，撞上奥默里克那沉静如海的眸色，却连一个字也说不出。

奥默里克亲昵地贴着那碎发下微红的耳廓问，“刚才那样做舒服吗？”

努德内被这柔和的声音问得流出泪来，水滴滚落在未脱去的衬衣上，浸润出几块半透明的水痕。他愧疚地握着奥默里克的手腕问：“是不是很疼？”

“也还好，不算疼。”奥默里克微笑着揉乱努德内的发，在卧室暖色的灯光里，那片亚麻色看起来就好像丰收的麦田，闪着充实而幸福的碎光，“如果你喜欢……”

“不，我不喜欢。”努德内靠在奥默里克的怀里摇头，蹭出风过草坪般窸窣的声响，头顶上传来的温暖好像一朵被太阳烤热的云罩了下来。他却并不感到快乐，一下一下地咬着内嘴唇，直到尝到铁锈的味道，“对不起。”

“没事的，”奥默里克伸手替努德内拭去眼角半凝着的泪，指尖停留在他深爱的脸庞上，摩挲着那年轻而柔和的轮廓，“我都说了不是很疼。”

窗外突然闪过的雷电吞没努德内接下来说的话。奥默里克让他再说一次时，他却沉默着不肯重复了。

2019-05-06


	6. Semiotics

虽不至于到憎恶的程度，但努德内对智人幼崽向来无甚好感。他们吵闹无礼，行为缺乏可预测性，思维跳跃常与逻辑背道而驰，更无法通过理性沟通，与他们相处愉快的概率远低于被陨石砸中头部，但体感上的脑损伤远超过后者。

努德内揉了揉太阳穴，时间只过去了二十分钟，但却仿佛经历了一个世纪那么漫长。

这只完美诠释相对论的智人幼崽有着普拉尼翁家族遗传的黑发与蓝眼睛，算起来是奥默里克的近亲。初见这男孩时努德内曾偷偷地在心里想：这就是奥默里克童年时的样子吧？但二十分钟后他就痛苦地否定了这个假说——奥默里克小时候肯定没有这么烦人。

“……我忽然想起了，花园里那棵白蜡树需要浇水，”奥默里克离开院子里派对的人群，走到沙发边轻轻地拍了拍努德内的肩，神秘地微笑着说，“有劳你了。”

花园里并没有什么白蜡树，这不过是奥默里克察觉到自己的男友正在遭受炼狱的折磨，体贴地过来替他解围所寻的借口。

“好，我这就去，”努德内回以万分感激的眼神，对那喋喋不休的男孩说，“很遗憾，我要去照料那棵可怜的树，不得不失陪了。”

说罢他片刻也不愿耽搁地站起身，经过奥默里克时两人温柔的目光在空中交换了一个吻。

“让我来陪你玩吧，”奥默里克坐到满脸失落的男孩身边。与努德内正相反，他不但很擅长与小孩子相处，还拥有能够从中发现乐趣的超能力，“可以告诉我，你们刚才在聊什么吗？”

获得解脱的努德内朝着门边走去，身后熟悉的声音正在给那男孩解释，为什么作为公司LOGO印在花束上的图案不是“H”，尽管它们看起来是如此地像。

因为那是个“ᚻ”。努德内在心里回答。盛夏花园里明媚的阳光照耀到他的心里，就连覆盖在往事上的灰尘都闪着金色的暖光。

那时他刚自学校毕业，而奥默里克正为建立自己的公司与实验室而忙得不可开交。在一个难得的周末闲暇，那位前辈递过来一张卡片，问：“这是我为公司设计的Logo，你觉得怎么样？”

努德内第一眼望去，以为那对颇具几何美感的平行线是个经过艺术加工的“H”，于是回答：“很合适。”“H”是奥默里克名字的首字母，作为公司Logo的设计素材是符合常理的选择。

得到肯定的奥默里克却陷入沉默，轻叹口气后，他朝努德内那边靠了靠，“你看出它的含义了吗？”

那明明就是个“H”，可既然奥默里克这么问，就肯定另有深意，思忖几秒后，努德内回答：“是‘ᚻ’，如尼文的‘H’，这样寓意更加丰满。”

“真聪明，可你还是只说对了一半，”奥默里克的笑容里蕴着些神秘，“请继续想。”

这个符号还可能代表什么呢？

努德内令人艳羡的想象力被这道来自奥默里克的谜题激活，在脑海里储备的知识中检索着所有可能相关的意象，得出各种稀奇古怪的联想。

——被熨平的双螺旋链？不，太牵强，用在化学实验室也不合适。

——氢氧之间的共价键？含义倒是没问题，可这设计未免过于抽象。

看着努德内冥思苦想的样子，奥默里克忍不住问：“英文也好，如尼文也好，为什么你断定我会用‘H’来作为素材呢？”

“因为它很合适，”努德内从奇思妙想中回过神来，正撞上奥默里克意味深长的目光，心里隐隐地觉得没有这么简单，只好硬着头皮回答，“‘H’既是你名字的首字母，也是氢氧发动机的首字母，既表明创办者身份也暗示研究方向，是再恰当不过的选择。”

“可实验室的创办者并不只是我，”奥默里克盯着努德内有些躲闪的眼神，语气严肃地说，“它是属于我们两个人的，只是因为资金来源和法律手续的原因，暂时只能记在我的名下——我向你解释过的，”他有些失望地问，“所以为什么，你就是看不出，这符号同时也是‘N’呢？”

因为这十分不妥。努德内先前确实没往这方面想，如今知道答案的他感动之余更是在心里直摇头——如果我们将来分手该怎么办？携手共创事业的恋人们到最后没有沦于这种尴尬境地的恐怕万中无之一，为什么奥默里克就如此确信这段关系可以幸免于难？

“你不喜欢？”奥默里克看出努德内的眼里有欲言又止的思绪，他将那张卡片放在桌面，空出手来揽住恋人的肩，“不喜欢的话可以改，我这不是在征询你的意见吗？”

“我没有说不喜欢，”被那双殷切的眼睛望着，努德内无论如何也作不出将来分手的假设，只好将难言的部分隐去，只以剩下的真心话作答，“我只是有些惊讶。”他的唇在奥默里克嘴角浅尝辄止地停留，又移到那掩映在乌发下的耳垂边，“你知道的，我不怎么擅长表达感情。”

奥默里克似乎还有些事情想解释，但怀里温热舒适的躯体散发着再理智的人也难以抵挡的诱惑。他们很快相拥着转移到了更为柔软的地方，以人类可触及的最高效的方式彼此交换最深刻也最丰沛的信息。

——这可不是该在家庭聚会的花园里当着捉迷藏的孩子回忆的片段。

努德内站在凉爽的树荫下感到面颊发烫。他从庭院里餐桌上取了杯没加冰的果汁，决定回到客厅去关爱下奥默里克想来负担不会轻的嗓子。

当他走到那扇透明的玻璃门前，正欲将它推开时，听见奥默里克的声音在里面娓娓道来：

“……现在你已经知道了如尼文作为护身符时最简单的叠加规则，也就是说只要‘ᚻ’上多加一条斜线可得到保佑幸福的符文。而在哥特体里‘ᚻ’是写作‘ᚺ’的，刚好比‘ᚻ’少一道，因此，作为幸运符号时——”

“看起来就跟‘ᚻ’完全一样，”男孩稚气的声音响亮地回答，“所以这就是它的含义吗？幸福？”

“是的，”奥默里克微笑着回答，沙发背对着庭院摆放，所以他没能留意到身后端着杯子靠近的身影，“英文里的‘H’和‘N’叠加后在如尼文里刚好是保佑‘幸福’的符文。”

这正是奥默里克那日未来得及点明的象征，而努德内忽然接上的话语，更是连奥默里克都未曾察觉的深意。

“尽管它们分开时各自的含义都不怎么美妙，可一旦合起来就意味着幸福，”努德内面容平淡地走到奥默里克身边，将果汁递到他的视野里，“辛苦了，语言学家，不，我想还是符号学家更合适。”

“你是什么时候……”奥默里克看起来有些怔神，浪花与波光在他眼中的深海交汇，但片刻后，他的眸色中只剩欢喜与幸福。他接过带着阳光与手心温度的玻璃杯，“院子里的那棵白蜡树还好吗？”

“生长得十分茁壮，”努德内表情淡然而认真地回答，“足够那条恶龙啃到世界末日。”

2019-04-26


	7. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交往后第一次旅行

实验室的日常并不清闲，可交往一个月后，他们总算是安排出短途旅行的时间。

虽然家境殷实的奥默里克乐意替男友承担所有的开支，但考虑到努德内平日连水电都要坚持均摊的倔强，他将两人初次结伴旅行的目的地定在驱车便可抵达的大烟山，计划从那里穿过阿巴拉契亚山脉美不胜收的自然风光，去往印第安人硕果仅存的保留地，在群山环抱中切罗基人古朴的木屋前欣赏远离城市光污染的满天繁星。

在奥默里克的想象中，这将是个既经济又美妙的旅程。而努德内看过路线后，也没有表示出任何异议。

可当他们坐在冷战后复建的砖屋里，喝着中餐馆提供的碳酸饮料，为基于黄道星座的现代迷信产生莫名的误会，并因此陷入良久的相顾无言后，奥默里克从努德内那张淡漠得紧绷的表情上所解读到的是：他并不享受这次旅行。

经过深刻的反思与检讨，奥默里克认为，造成这种局面的原因在于，他对努德内的喜好与兴趣缺乏足够的了解，以致于做了错误的决定。

闷声将杯中的液体喝到底后，他终于忍不住打破沉默，“我想澄清下方才的误会。”

然而努德内却像是没听见般，依然紧闭着眼睑，没有作出任何反应。奥默里克见他的睫毛在微微眨动，确认他并没有睡着，于是轻拍了下男友的肩，以求得到些关注。

“嗯？”努德内惊觉地睁开眼睛，手指快速地穿过碎发，将插在耳里的无线耳机摘掉，转过头来问，“怎么了？”

奥默里克盯着被努德内捏在手里的那两枚精巧玩意，他根本没留意它们是什么时候戴上去的，“我并不是真的相信星座，”这句话光是说出来，就让他感到滑稽，“我只是基于既有的选项提供一个参考依据，不代表我真的赞同这套以天体运行来测算命途的理论。”

这是半小时前的事情。他们在头上扎着羽毛的切罗基商人那里买了两杯饮料，赠品是本地橡实穿成的工艺品，有很多不同的款式可以挑选。

就在努德内望着上面雕刻的星座图案，为截然不同的两种文化被生硬地杂糅起来而感到违和时，奥默里克在他耳边以颇有研究的语气说，“我们俩分别是天秤和巨蟹，所以……”

“天哪，奥默里克！别告诉你还信这玩意儿！” 这便是努德内那瞬间的条件反射。

但现在冷静下来，努德内承认自己确实反应过度，只好望着奥默里克那颇为受伤的脸歉意地安抚道：“我只是开个玩笑，并没有真的那么想。”

“可你那时看我的眼神，”奥默里克的声音有些委屈，“就好像我忽然否定了进化论一样。”

努德内发出轻轻的笑声，故作严肃地说：“否认进化论可不行，这是原则问题。”见奥默里克的表情仍不轻松，他拉着对方的手问，“你干嘛这么紧张？”

望过来的那双碧眼如湖水般清透见底，明澈得断不会有任何隐藏的情绪夹杂其中。奥默里克意识到自己多虑，尴尬地咳了咳，正想把话题岔到别处。冷不丁地，一枚耳机被精准地塞进他耳朵里。

“来听听这个，”努德内说着，为自己带上另一只。

“这是……”经过仔细地分辨，奥默里克听出这是本地的语言，“切罗基人唱的歌？”很快地，他又否定道，“不，没有旋律，只是些对话。”

“嗯，是我在聚落里录的，”努德内护着耳机点头，“这里太嘈杂，有些音节辨不清，我们到森林里去听怎么样？”

“好。”奥默里克应着站起来，确认钱包和手机都在口袋里，语气赞叹地问，“才到这半天，你就学会了一门新的语言吗？”

“怎么可能，”努德内摇头，“切罗基语光是动词就有超过两万种屈折形态呢！”他十分自然地牵起奥默里克的手，“我连一个字也听不懂，但这不妨碍我欣赏它。过去我曾在书里读到：切洛基是唱诗的印第安人，就连日常交谈都是以诗歌的形式完成。”

“是最初接触切罗基人的那批传教士留下的手稿。”奥默里克被努德内一路牵着来到聚落边的溪水边。这里已经听不见远处的人声，只有风吹树叶的窸窣和清水流过鹅卵石的潺潺响。

努德内在一颗栗树下寻了块平整的石头，拉着奥默里克坐下，将他的肩当作靠枕，舒服地闭上眼睛。

“唱诗的印第安人”，山谷吹来的风让他的声音听起来渺远，“这其实是误解。并不是他们爱写诗，而是他们的语言听起来就很像诗歌。”

奥默里克体贴地伸出手臂，松松地环着努德内。沉默地聆听片刻后，他望着恋人睫毛上闪烁盈动的碎光，轻声表示赞同，“切罗基语的声调听起来极其丰富，时而高昂，时而低沉，音群间的过渡却快速而平滑。初次听见这种语言的传教士误认为切罗基人说话便是在唱诗，想来也是可以理解的。”

风吹得地面的树影时疏时密，阳光也明晦交替地洒下淡金色的光，将努德内翕动的唇照耀得莹润。他尝试着复述切罗基人的语句，却只能发出些生硬断续的音节，听起来好像一台卡壳的留声机。

最后他放弃了，睁开眼睛，神情挫败地自嘲，“跟他们比起来，我就好像一只没调过舌的鹦鹉。简直不敢相信我们处于生物进化的同一个阶段。”

奥默里克被这比喻逗得笑了起来，努德内认真又苦恼的样子在他看来是难以言喻的可爱，于是忍不住打断那串艰涩难懂的音节，向那双抖动的唇索了一个吻。

“唔。”努德内先是有些愣神，后又感到些别扭。耳边切罗基人的声音絮絮不止，营造出仿佛正被观察着的错觉。于是他将耳机摘下，按住奥默里克的肩，将这个吻变得比预计的更加深沉绵长。

背后的栗树皮有些粗糙，即使隔着衬衣的布料，奥默里克也能感到木质纹路的湿硬。但他甘之如饴地承受着这些许的不适，充满喜悦和欢欣地沉浸在饱满的幸福感里。分开时，他看见努德内的脸上洋溢着不多见的浅笑。

然后他们不约而同地站起来，奥默里克为努德内重新戴上耳机，指尖穿过被风吹起的鬓发，在那被太阳烤得温暖的后脑轻轻停留。

落日正逐渐地沉到山后，光线很快地暗下来，森林里的夜晚降临得很早。他们手拉着踏着幽深僻静的林间小道，朝着聚落的方向走去。

切罗基语如诗般的古老韵律回响在耳畔，听起来就仿佛是有一条巨龙正在山谷里低吟。

2019-04-28


End file.
